


Royal Whore

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, I imagined shaved Noct in this, Married lunoct, Noct is a hoe in this, guess what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is absolutely in love with her husband Noctis, and she believed that their marriage was perfect.That was until she walked in on him one night in his studies.





	Royal Whore

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is absolutely in love with her husband Noctis, and she believed that their marriage was perfect.

That was until she walked in on him one night in his studies.

A woman with red hair that reached her shoulders bounced on his cock, moaning like a whore. "Noctis, oh gods, Noctis!" Noctis leaned forward and groaned into her neck, digging his nails into her hips, "fuck!"

Lunafreya placed her hand on her mouth to stiffle her cry at this wretched sight and these filthy noises coming from.. _Her_  husband, and this unknown woman. It crushed her heart, was she not satisfying him? Is she failing as a wife and queen to him? Her eyes welled up as all these questions popped up in her mind. 

Needing to get out of the room before Noctis noticed her, she quickly stepped out of the room and gently closed the door, making brief eye contact with the other woman as she made her way out. She then walked away, trying to hold her tears back.

"Noctis-" Noctis flipped their position and laid the woman onto her back, quickening the pace of his thrusts as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. 

"Vera..." He moaned in her ear before nibbling on the outer shell of it. Vera arched her back and ran a hand through his hair, soon pulling on the locks of it.

"My.. My **king**!" Vera's moans turned into one final cry, releasing her juices around his cock and clawed at his back when she felt his semen enter her for the second time that night.

A couple of minutes after they reached their peaks, Noctis kissed down her neck and chest, all the way to her breasts. She moaned quietly when he pulled one of them into his mouth.

As he lazily ran his tongue along her nipple, she kissed the top of his head and smirked since _she_  will most likely be bearing Noctis' child, not the queen.

 

And that thought alone.. satisfied her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh... What did y'all think of this, eh? I got inspired to write this after reading a dirty confession.. Anyways, guess what Vera means? 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll give you a hint, it's a Georgian word~


End file.
